1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lawn mower for transmitting grass clippings cut by a mower unit to a grass catcher through a grass collecting duct.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional grass catcher mounting structure of a lawn mower noted above is known from Japanese Patent Publication (Unexamined) No. 2001-45829, for example. In this structure according to low dump specifications, a grass catcher is connected to a connecting unit erected at the rear end of a vehicle body, to be switchable between a collecting posture for collecting grass clippings from a grass collecting duct attached to the vehicle body, and a discharging posture for discharging the grass clippings collected. The grass catcher is switchable between the collecting posture and discharging posture in a low position immediately rearward of the grass collecting duct.
A different grass catcher mounting structure is known from Japanese Patent Publication (Unexamined) No. 2001-275438, for example. In this structure according to high dump specifications, a lift link mechanism is connected to a mounting frame erected at the rear end of a vehicle body. The lift link mechanism includes swing links vertically pivotably connected to upper positions of the mounting frame, and a first hydraulic cylinder extending between the mounting frame and one of the swing links. A grass catcher is supported by free ends of the swing links of the lift link mechanism to be pivotable between a collecting posture for collecting grass clippings from a grass collecting duct attached to the vehicle body, and a discharging posture for discharging the grass clippings collected. The grass catcher is switchable to the discharging posture in a high position remote from the grass collecting duct.
In the prior art noted above, where a lawn mower is constructed to low dump specifications, a grass catcher mounting structure dedicated to the low dump specifications with components dedicated to the low dump specifications is required. Where a lawn mower is constructed to high dump specifications, a grass catcher mounting structure dedicated to the high dump specifications with components dedicated to the high dump specifications is needed. In some countries or regions, lawn mowers with low dump specifications or lawn mowers with high dump specifications are required. To answer customers' needs promptly, the two different types of lawn mowers must always be manufactured and kept in stock. This imposes a considerable burden of parts management cost and manufacturing cost. A customer needing low dump and high dump lawn mowers suffers the inconvenience of having to purchase the two types of lawn mowers.